


The Night Cas Discovered S'mores

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are trapped in Purgatory. Dean craves s'mores only to learn that Cas doesn't actually know what a s'more is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Cas Discovered S'mores

The fire in front of them was the only the reason Cas and Dean were huddled so close together. Had it been any bigger and they wouldn’t have been able to find the wood to sustain it; any smaller and the other things trapped here would get them. So they’d been forced to huddle together under Cas’s trench coat to keep warm.

“Man, I wish I had a s’more right now. That’d just make this whole damn thing suck a little less.”

“S’more what, Dean? We don’t have  _anything_.”

“No, Cas. A s’more.” Cas tilted his head in that way that Dean found obnoxiously adorable. “It’s like a snack that people eat when they’re camping. It’s graham crackers and chocolate and marshmallows all smooshed together and then you bake it in the fire and eat it.”

“That doesn’t sound edible, Dean.“

“Trust me. They’re the best thing ever.” Dean got this look on his face like he was suddenly someplace else. Like they weren’t in constant danger of being mauled to death by things Dean had once killed.

“Marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers?”

“Yeah.”                     

“Alright.” And then the ingredients appeared in Cas’s hands.

“Man, if you can do that, why can’t you get us out of here?”

“Don’t ask dumb questions, Dean.”

“You asked… dumb questions? Forget it, give me that.” He commanded, ripping the bag of marshmallows out of Cas’s hands. “You couldn’t get tin foil, could you?”

“…No.”

“Never mind, more fun to roast the ‘mallows first anyway.” Dean left to rip some branches off the nearby trees and came back. He pulled his knife out of his boot and started whittling one end of each into a point sharp enough to spear a marshmallow on.

“Dean, I don’t think that’s going to fend off much of anything.”

“Just watch, Cas.” He took four marshmallows out of the bag and put two on the end of each stick. “Now we prop them up and let them get nice and toasted. While that’s happening, you take a full graham cracker and break it in half so that you can make a sandwich kinda thing with it. You do the same with the chocolate only you use just one half cause there’s never enough chocolate left if you both halves. You put the chocolate on one cracker and then you take the ‘mallows out of the fire. You eat the first one off the stick because it’s always the most burnt and it tastes the best. If it caught on fire, you did it right.” And he reached down to pull the makeshift marshmallow roasters out of the fire. Taking one, he blew the fire on it out and then shoved it in Cas’s face. “Go on. Eat it. I promise, it’s the best thing ever.”

And Cas did. He pulled the white, sticky, gooey deliciousness off the stick and let it sit in his mouth. Dean was right. It  _was_  the best thing ever. He didn’t think the cracker and chocolate could make it any better than it already was.

“And now we take the other ‘mallow and place it on top of the chocolate, and then take the other cracker piece and smoosh it all together.” Cas still hadn’t swallowed the bit of marshmallow he had in his mouth. It was just too good. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste on his tongue.

Dean looked at Cas’s state and realized the only way he was going to get Cas to eat the s’more would be to shove it in his face. Cas was not prepared for something so amazing delectable. He grabbed it and scarfed the rest of the s’more down while Dean made one for himself. He watched as Dean bit into and then moaned at the deliciousness of it.

And then Cas realized his s’more was gone. And that he wanted more. And that the only s’more left was on its way into Dean’s mouth. So he intercepted it… and claimed Dean’s mouth as his instead.

Dean tasted like s’more and the smoke from the fire.

Castiel thought it was the best taste in the world. 


End file.
